Pervert Scandal Vol 2 : Darling, You Left Something at My Place
by huskies puppies
Summary: HunKai - Sequel Pervert Scandal - Jongin pada akhirnya pasrah di nikahkan dengan Oh Sehun, bocah mesum menyebalkan yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya. Sebuah pernikahaan gila yang tak pernah Jongin bayangkan seumur hidupnya perlahan mengubah cara pandang Kim Jongin tentang Oh Sehun.


Part 1 : I Married The Pervert Kids

Langit terlihat cerah hari ini, Seoul mulai memasuki musim semi. Bunga mulai bermekaran dan membawa perasaan hangat bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa sebuah butik pernikahan yang sedari tadi terus menunjukan aura gelap.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia kesal setengah hidup hari ini. Di sekelilingnya ada tiga orang wanita paruh baya tengah mengobrol dengan begitu asiknya dan seolah mereka melupakan keberadaan Jongin.

Ibunya bilang sih hari ini dia fitting jas untuk…

Ehmm… pernikahannya, dengan… dengan… Ah, lupakan. Jongin ngeri kalau mengingatnya.

Aishh, andaikan waktu bisa di putar Jongin bersumpah tidak akan bersikap konyol lalu mabuk dengan meminum berbotol-botol soju hanya karena si brengsek Chanyeol dan si pengkhianat Kyungsoo yang menusuknya dari belakang.

Dan jangan lupa juga dia akan menyumpal mulut besar Joonmyeon hyungnya itu. Sial, tentu saja Joonmyeon hyung juga bersalah karena dialah orang yang mengusulkan Sehun, si cabul itu untuk menjaganya. Jika tidak, mungkin Jongin sekarang masih ada di kamarnya. Menikmati waktunya yang menenangkan, bukannya malah di repotkan dengan segala hal berbau uhuk… Pernikahan seperti ini.

Sumpah, Jongin semakin tidak terbiasa dengan kata pernikahan itu dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan phobia pada kata pernikahan apabila mengingat siapa yang akan dia nikahi.

Oh, haruskah Jongin mengingat bocah mesum itu lagi? Dan ya, mood Jongin makin anjlok saja saat mengingat wajah menyebalkan Oh Sehun yang menyeringai padanya, sewaktu orang tua Jongin dan Sehun menetapkan tanggal uhuk… Pernikahan mereka berdua pasca tragedi memalukan yang menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai pria tampan idaman wanita di kampus, tragedi yang selalu membuat Jongin selalu ingin langsung menembak kepalanya tiap mengingat kejadian itu.

Pikiran Jongin rasanya semakin keruh saja, dan pada akhirnya dia juga harus menyerah pada rencananya untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini.

Jongin perlu udara segar sekarang, karena entah lah semua ini seolah membuat Jongin merasakan himpitan di dadanya, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara Jongin bangun dari posisi duduk yang otomatis membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu beralih menatapnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi fitting baju." Ibu Jongin menatap putranya dengan tatapan seolah-olah Jongin seperti penjahat yang akan kabur saat persidangan.

Jongin melirik ibunya dengan tatapan bosan, "Beli kopi di café sebrang jalan itu. Aku ngantuk."

Ibu Jongin masih mengerutkan kening sambil menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Kenapa tidak nanti saja?"

Lihat, seperti ini saja ibunya lagi-lagi harus mempermasalahkannya. "Ibu, aku hanya beli kopi nanti kembali lagi." Rajuk Jongin.

Membuat ibu Sehun, Miyoung berusaha menengahi ibu dan anak ini. Miyoung berusaha tersenyum menenangkan sembari menepuk bahu ibu Jongin, "Aishh, sudahlah Taeyeon-ah… Percayalah Jongin tak akan kemana-mana. Iya kan?" Tanya ibu Sehun itu penuh harap yang di angguki Jongin seadanya.

Ibu Jongin menarik nafas dalam, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, cepat kembali." Seru ibu Jongin tak ikhlas.

Jongin sih masa bodoh, memangnya menyenangkan kalau kau jadi penonton ibu-ibu ngerumpi seperti dia tadi. Hiss, apa hari ini tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi? Pikir Jongin kesal.

Tapi, sepertinya hari ini bisa lebih buruk lagi. Jongin tau itu saat matanya menangkap objek manusia yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat tengah memarkirkan motornya di halaman parkir butik ini begitu dia keluar dari ruangan tadi.

Oh Sehun tersenyum miring begitu membuka helm dan melihat Jongin yang terlihat mengacuhkan dirinya. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu mulai melangkah ke arah Jongin yang tengah berdiri kikuk di beranda butik.

Ah, tidak ada salahnya kan menggoda hyung manisnya ini. Pikir Sehun kemudian. Jongin sih rasanya pengen mengumpat saja, atau kabur dari sini mungkin lebih baik.

"Hai istriku, apa baju pernikahan kita sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun sembari menatap Jongin nakal. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya kesal mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Emosinya selalu sukses melonjak jika bicara dengan mahluk satu ini.

Jongin yang pada dasarnya memang tengah mood down akhirnya lebih memilih mengacuhkan laki-laki yang lebih muda sembari melanjutkan niatnya untuk membeli kopi di café sebrang.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah berjalan Jongin sudah memekik kaget kala merasakan penutup kepala dari hoodienya di tarik seseorang dan membuat langkah nya tertahan.

"Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya!" seru Jongin emosi kala melihat Sehun memasang wajah merajuk sambil memegang penutup kepalanya.

Wajah menyebalkan itu, rasanya Jongin ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga. Entahlah emosi Jongin akhir-akhir ini memang lebih meletup-letup dari biasanya, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Sehun.

Jongin kemudian menarik pakaiannya tersebut dari tangan Sehun, dia mengerucutkan bibir yang tanpa Jongin sadari membuat Oh Sehun ingin mencubit pipi Jongin sekarang. Jongin benar-benar mirip anak gadis yang merajuk pada pacarnya tapi yang ini jauh lebih menggemaskan.

"Pergilah temui ibumu sana, jangan ganggu aku!" Seru Jongin lagi.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin-nya marah seperti itu, tentu saja sekarang Jongin miliknya. 1 minggu lagi mereka akan menikah, FYI.

Dan sejujurnya dia tak keberatan Jongin masih bersikap seperti ini padanya, Sehun tau Jongin masih belum dapat menerima semua ini, dan Sehun percaya seiring berjalannya waktu Jongin akan bisa mencintai dirinya seperti ia mencintai Jongin.

Ah, Oh Sehun dan semua pemikirannya yang jauh lebih dewasa.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku, dan lagi Kau menyuruh ku menemui ibu ku tapi kau malah pergi dari butik. Kau mau kabur ya?" Tanya Sehun sembari menatap mata Jongin tajam, membuat Jongin yang hendak memaki Sehun lagi langsung mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tidak! Kenapa berpikir begitu? Memangnya selama ini aku pernah kabur-kaburan?" protes Jongin yang membuat Sehun menyentil kening laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ya! Aku 5 tahun lebih tua darimu! Ku pukul kau kalau melakukan itu lagi!" Jongin berseru kesal sembari mengusap-usap keningnya.

5 tahun lebih tua katanya. Sepertinya Sehun perlu memeriksa akta kelahiran Jongin nanti kalau mereka sudah menikah, pemuda pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak pernah kabur lalu siapa yang waktu itu kabur ke apartemen Baekhyun hyung dan membuatku menjemputnya di tengah malam?" balas Sehun membuat Jongin mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya untuk protes lagi pada Sehun karena mengingat kejadian itu.

"Itu… Itukan karena aku mau…. Ah! Sehun!" Belum selesai bicara Jongin lagi-lagi memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun merangkulnya dan menarik Jongin mendekat pada tubuhnya. Pipi Jongin mendadak memerah.

"Sudah… Ssutt! Ssut! Tidak usah mengelak lagi." Potong Sehun sembari merangkul bahu Jongin erat.

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal, hei! Siapa yang bilang kalau bocah cabul ini boleh menyentuh Jongin seenaknya. Jongin memberontak berusaha lepas dari rangkulan Sehun.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Lepaskan! Dasar kau bocah mesum!" Jongin berseru kesal tapi sialnya Sehun hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, pemuda berkulit pucat yang merangkulnya terkekeh.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Jongin, "Mesum-mesum juga kau menikmatinya kan waktu itu?" Sehun tersenyum miring.

Pipi Jongin memerah. Oh Sehun dan mulut cabulnya itu benar-benar. "Ah! Lihatlah, pipimu memerah. Kau mengingat yang waktu itu ya?" goda Sehun lagi membuat Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di laut sekarang juga.

"Aku serius bocah! Lepaskan rangkulanmu sekarang juga!" ucap Jongin sembari menenangkan dirinya dan membuat suaranya supaya terdengar tegas.

"Tapi aku mau merangkulmu, Nini. Mana ada suami yang tidak boleh merangkul istrinya sendiri?" jawab Sehun lagi-lagi membuat wajah Jongin rasanya makin panas. Tuhan, Jongin ingin tuli saja dari pada harus dengar kata-kata seperti ini terus. Begitulah isi pikiran Jongin sekarang, dan lagi apa itu Nini? Panggilan menggelikan macam apa itu. Jongin bergidik geli.

"Suami suami nikahi dirimu sendiri saja!" seru Jongin sembari menghentakkan kakinya hendak menginjak kaki Sehun tapi kalah cepat karena Sehun sudah lebih dahulu menarik kakinya.

Sehun lagi-lagi menyeringai. "Sudahlah, diam. Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk berdua dan mencoba pakaian kita. Apa kau akan pakai gaun, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun usil. Jongin mengeryit geli membayangkan itu.

"Menikahlah dengan banci Thailand jika kau mengharapkan pria yang memakai gaun!" umpat Jongin sembari melepaskan rangkulan Sehun lagi.

Sehun terkikik geli mendengar umpatan Jongin dan di eratkan lagi rangkulan itu pada bahu Jongin, "Berhentilah protes atau aku akan menciummu sekarng juga kalau kau terus protes." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Jongin seketika membeku dengan mata membulat horror dan pada akhirnya Jongin hanya pasrah saat pemuda itu membawanya masuk ke dalam butik itu lagi.

.

.

Yang Jongin lihat pertama kali adalah wajah ibunya dan ibu Sehun yang terlihat begitu cerah saat mereka melihat Jongin dan Sehun memasuki butik secara bersamaan di tambah lagi dengan Sehun yang dengan sangat percaya diri merangkulnya. Jongin sih berusaha tabah saja, lebih baik begini dari pada di cium Sehun di depan umum.

"Ah! Ini putraku! Tadi pulang sekolah langsung ku suruh dia kemari. Lihatlah, bukankah mereka mesra sekali!" pekik Miyoung antusias. Sehun tersenyum melihat ibunya. "Halo, Ma! Tae Eomma juga." Ucap Sehun sembari menyalami ibunya juga ibu Jongin.

"Halo! Aku Oh Sehun, dan Anda pasti bibi Victoria kan? Desainer disini?" sapa Sehun dengan senyum tampannya. Victoria terkekeh kecil. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu Sehun." Jawab wanita itu lembut.

Victoria memperhatikan Sehun dari bawah ke atas kemudian melihat Jongin yang masih ada ada dalam rangkulan Sehun.

"Wah, kau tinggi sekali. Jongin saja sampai kalah. Usiamu kalau tidak salah sudah 18 tahun ya sekarang?" Tanya Victoria kagum sembari memandangi Sehun yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dan Jongin sendiri mendengus mendengar ucapan Victoria.

"Ewhh… Apa itu? Aku ini termasuk tinggi juga tau. Salahkan saja Sehun yang kelebihan hormon." Batin Jongin tak terima.

Taeyeon dan Miyoung terkikik. "Baiklah, bisa kita coba jas kalian sekarang? Sepertinya ibu-ibumu sudah tidak sabar melihat kalian." Ucap Victoria sembari memberikan 2 pasang stelan jas berwarna hitam dan putih pada Jongin juga Sehun.

"Yang hitam punya Sehun, yang putih punya Jongin." Jelas Victoria. "Ruang ganti di sebelah sana…" lanjutnya lagi sembari menunjuk 2 buah bilik yang bersebelahan.

Jongin dan Sehun langsung saja masuk ke bilik tersebut. Sedangkan Taeyeon dan Miyoung menunggu dengan antusias. Selang 20 menit, mereka baru selesai memakai jas tersebut. Jas tersebut benar-benar cocok untuk keduanya.

Jongin terlihat begitu serasi dengan jas putihnya begitu pula dengan Sehun yang terlihat gagah dengan jas warna hitam tersebut.

Jas itu menempel di tubuh Jongin dengan sangat pas dan membentuk tubuh Jongin. Jujur Jongin sangat menyukainya, perlahan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Jongin. Sehun memperhatikannya, pemuda itu ikut tersenyum. Jongin hyungnya terlihat tampan, dan senyum kecil itu membuat jatung Sehun rasanya berdebar-debar. Jonginnya manis sekali kalau tersenyum.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun, Jongin diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun juga. Sehun terlihat sangat… sangat… Ah, dia benci mengakui ini tapi Sehun jauh luar biasa dari sebelumnya. Sehun itu tampan, Jongin akui itu. Lalu, sekarang melihat pemuda itu dengan jas hitamnya seperti ini, membuat Jongin begitu sulit menjelaskan semuanya. Sehun terlihat gagah dan dewasa, kesan childish dari Oh Sehun seolah menguap ke udara. Membuat Jongin tak bisa berkedip untuk sesaat.

Yah, itu yang sempat Jongin pikirkan sebelum Sehun bertemu pandang dengannya dan mengatakan, "Istriku, aku memang tampan. Kau harus terbiasa dengan itu." Kemudian Sehun tersenyum nakal membuat Jongin langsung membuang muka. Dasar narsis! Jongin menarik kata-katanya.

"Mereka benar-benar serasi Young-ah!" Taeyeon berseru sembari memandangi Jongin, "Jangan menunduk Jongin." Ucap Taeyeon sembari menepuk bahu putranya. Miyoung mengangguki. Wanita itu terlihat puas pada hasil karya dari Victoria.

"Ya, mereka luar biasa." Ucap Miyoung sembari merapihkan beberapa bagian pada jas Sehun.

Victoria juga tersenyum puas, wanita itu mengangguk pelan sembari memandang Jongin dan Sehun dengan tatapan meneliti. "Sepertinya sudah cocok, kan? Apa ada yang mau diubah lagi?"

Taeyeon dan Miyoung terlihat memandang putra mereka meminta jawaban, "Ngg… Sepertinya tidak." Gumam Jongin, Sehun tersenyum "Tidak bibi, sepertinya ini sudah sangat pas untuk kami." Jawab Sehun yang di angguki Taeyeon juga Miyoung.

Victoria tersenyum, "Baiklah kalian bisa ganti baju lagi sekarang. Aku akan berbincang dengan ibu kalian dulu." Ucap wanita kemudian langsung undur diri diikuti Miyoung dan Taeyeon, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun berdua saja.

Jongin yang sudah gerah ingin cepat-cepat lepas dari jas ini tanpa bicara hendak masuk kembali ke dalam bilik itu, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Ku harap, kau bisa tersenyum di pernikahan kita nanti. Terlepas kau menginginkannya atau tidak. Aku hanya… Kau tau, Jongin hyung tampan sekali kalau tersenyum." Bisik Sehun membuat pipi Jongin mendadak kembali panas.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian berjalan melewatinya dan masuk kedalam bilik ganti, kali ini bukan senyum nakal ataupun menyebalkan. Benar-benar senyum yang membuat jantung siapapun akan berdebar saat melihatnya.

Dan dengan Senyum itu pula Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang jantungnya kini berdebar-debar juga otak Jongin yang di isi banyak pertanyaan tentang ada apa dengan dirinya.

.

.  
20 Mei 2017

Jongin terbangun karena gedoran keras di pintu kamarnya, pemuda itu menggeram sembari merapatkan selimutnya.

"Jangan ganggu! Pergi sana!" seru Jongin dari balik selimut membuat seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya membulatkan mata, anak ini benar-benar. Taeyeon tak habis pikir.

Taeyeon menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jongin lagi, Jongin sendiri yang sudah setengah sadar dan tidak ingin pintu kamarnya remuk gara-gara Taeyeon mengamuk akhirnya mengucek mata dan turun dari kasurnya.

Jongin melirik jam dinding dan menggerutu, ini pukul setengah 4 pagi dan ibunya menggedor pintu kamar dengan membabi buta seperti itu. Yang benar saja. Gerutu Jongin

Perlahan pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jongin langsung menjerit lantaran langsung di sambut cubitan sayang Taeyeon di hidungnya.

"Ibu!" seru Jongin sembari mengusap hidungnya. "Ibu itu sebenarnya kenapa? Ini masih jam 4 pagi bu!" gerutu Jongin lagi.

Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, dia ngidam apa sih waktu hamil Jongin dulu sampai anaknya begini?

"Kenapa, kenapa! Tak sadar ya ini tanggal berapa!" omel Taeyeon.

Jongin menguap sembari mengucek matanya. "Tanggal berapa memangnya?" Jongin menatap Taeyeon polos sembari memikirkan sesuatu, "Oh 20 Mei ya?" gumam Jongin masih belum sadar.

Tapi beberapa saat setelahnya mata Jongin langsung membulat, dia langsung sadar sepenuhnya. "20 MEI? BENAR-BENAR TANGGAL 20 MEI, BU?" Jongin memekik dramatis.

Lagi-lagi kini Taeyeon tak habis pikir melihat kelakuan abnormal Jongin. "Nah, sudah ingat? Sekarang mandi sana, sebentar lagi perias datang. Ibu heran, yang menikah siapa tapi yang…"

"Ibu jangan katakan itu lagi aku tak mau dengar!" potong Jongin sembari meratapi nasibnya. Sebentar lagi olok-olok tentang dirinya yang menjadi… ngg… Istri Oh Sehun akan jadi kenyataan, dan ya… "Selamat tinggal kehidupan warasku". Ratap Jongin.

"Sudah? Berhentilah bertingkah dramatis! Pergilah mandi sekarang atau ku seret kau ke kamar mandi dan aku akan memandikan mu secara paksa." Ancam ibu Jongin sadis membuat Jongin bergidik horror. Jongin jadi tak habis pikir, ayahnya itu kok bisa ya menikah dengan orang sadis binti cerewet seperti ibunya ini. Mengerikan.

"Kenapa malah melamun? Mandi sana!" seru lagi Taeyeon sembari melotot tajam mau tak mau membuat Jongin gentar juga. Dasar ibu-ibu. Pikir pemuda itu dongkol.

Jadi dengan langkah tak ikhlas dan sembari mengumpati apa yang bisa di umpat pemuda itu pergi ke kamar mandi kemudian membanting pintunya keras-keras. Semua orang menyebalkan!

.

.

Jongin selesai dirias pukul 7 pagi, pemuda berkulit tan itu kini sudah terlihat menawan dengan stelan jas putihnya beserta makeup yang natural. Joonmyeon yang melihat adiknya menyeringai kemudian mecolek dagu Jongin membuat adiknya menggeram.

"Enyah saja sana!" umpat Jongin membuat Joonmyeon terkekeh puas.

"Adikku sudah dewasa, ah tak ku sangka kau menikah secepat ini. Kau dan Sehun benar-benar cocok, Jong." Balas Joonmyeon.

Jongin menggerutu, "Ibu lihatlah Joonmyeon hyung terus mengganggu ku!" rajuk Jongin ketika ibunya menghampiri mereka.

Taeyeon melirik Joonmyeon tajam. "Jangan ganggu Jongin, kalian sudah dewasa masih saja seperti anak kecil." Omel Taeyeon. "Sudah sana masuk ke mobil… Ayahmu sudah menunggu dari tadi." lanjut wanita itu lagi sembari memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

Jongin langsung menjulurkan lidanya pada Joonmyeon kemudian bergegas menyusul ibunya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon sendiri mengacuhkan Jongin lalu memilih masuk ke mobil yang terparkir di belakang mobil ayahnya yang merupakan mobil suami Yura, kakak pertama Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Rindu bertemu noona sekaligus keponakan perempuannya kata Joonmyeon.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca saat Jongwoon, ayah Jongin mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari rumah. Rumah bocah cabul itu terlihat sepi. Jongin tak bertanya tapi ibunya bercerita kalau Sehun dan juga keluarganya sudah lebih dahulu pergi ke Royal Hotel Seoul lebih dahulu, tempat Jongin dan Sehun akan melakukan pemberkatan sekaligus resepsi.

Pikiran Jongin melayang entah kemana, membayangkan kalau dirinya akan serumah dengan Oh Sehun mulai dari membuka mata sampai menutup mata membuatnya muak.

Belum lagi jika teringat file sialan itu, Jongin masih tidak percaya kalau dia bisa hamil. Semua omong kosong itu semakin membuatnya gila. Hanya satu hal yang dia harapkan untuk sekarang, rasanya Jongin ingin menghilang dari muka bumi seperti buih.

.

.

Sesampainya di Royal Hotel Seoul, Jongin mengikuti keluarganya sembari melangkah dengan lesu kala di giring seorang pegawai hotel ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah di hias dengan sangat cantik di sana terdapat sebuah kursi pengantin di tengah ruangannya dan di kanan kiri kursi itu terdapat bunga yang sudah di tata sangat cantik. Jongin tau prosesi ini, ini ruangan dimana pengantin pria dan wanita akan di pisah kan terlebih dahulu. Karena dulu saat Yura noona menikah Jongin pernah melihatnya. Aishh, yang benar saja dia dan Sehun kan sesama laki-laki kenapa ada prosesi begini segala.

Pantas saja sedari tadi sejak masuk ke hotel Jongin belum melihat batang hidung bocah itu.

Jongin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengantin dan ibunya memberikan Jongin sebuket bunga.

"Sehun ada di ruangan sebelah, dia memang sengaja di pisahkan denganmu." Ucap Taeyeon sembari tersenyum seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya, "Tersenyumlah. Ini hari pernikahanmu, ibu bahagia sekali kau sudah akan menikah terlepas dari semua hal yang mungkin adalah kecelakaan. Tapi ibu percaya Sehun bisa jadi sosok yang sempurna untukmu. Sehun hanya masih terlalu muda sekarang." Lanjut Taeyeon lagi sembari mengelus kepala Jongin, membuat Jongin rasanya tiba-tiba ingin menangis saja.

"Ibu…" lirih Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Taeyeon memeluknya. "Jangan menangis, nanti kau tidak tampan lagi." Bisik Taeyeon penuh haru kemudian wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Nah setelah ini, tinggal Joonmyeon hyung yang akan menikah." Ucapnya sembari menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi Jongin. Perlahan Jongin mulai tersenyum, yah… Karena hanya ini yang bisa di lakukannya agar bisa membuat ibunya lebih lega.

"Permisi…" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba membuat ibu dan anak tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk, seorang perias melangkah masuk menghampiri Jongin dan Taeyeon.

"Ah, ya silakan masuk…" ucap Taeyeon ramah. Tanpa banyak bicara perias itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian mulai memperbaiki dandanan Jongin lagi. Jongin duduk tenang sembari membiarkan wajahnya di poles oleh tangan professional periasnya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat Jongin langsung membuka mata begitu periasnya meletakkan sesuatu di atas kepala Jongin. Sebuah flower crown. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Permisi, tapi sepertinya aku tak meminta di pakaikan flower crown." Ucap Jongin.

Sang perias tersenyum, "Ya, tapi tuan Oh Sehun tadi meminta saya menambahkan flower crown untuk Anda."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, aishh bocah itu! Seenaknya membuat keputusan sendiri. Batin Jongin kesal.

"Tapi saya tidak ingin pakai ini." Protes Jongin lagi sembari hendak melepaskan flower crownnya itu.

"Maaf, tapi saya hanya menjalankan perintah saja." Ucap perias tersebut dengan sopan kemudian mengundurkan diri.

Taeyeon sendiri menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar. "Sudah pakai saja. Mungkin Sehun ingin melihatmu tampil lebih manis." Ucap Taeyeon sembari memperbaiki flower crown itu di kepala putranya.

Jongin mendengus pelan, yah… Kalau sudah begini sih dia bisa apa? Tinggal pasrah saja. Mau protes juga percuma. Berdebat dengan ibu-ibu itu lebih sulit dari pada harus berdebat dengan anak gadis PMS menurut Jongin.

Tak berapa lama tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan. Beberapa teman ibu dan ayahnya juga teman-teman Jongin yang langsung memeluk Jongin sembari terisak-isak terharu, bahkan Yixing pacar Joonmyeon juga datang. Rasanya belum apa-apa Jongin sudah pegal sekali karena terus bersalaman dan di ajak berfoto.

"Kau manis sekali dengan flower crown itu! Jongin sudah dewasa, teganya kau mendahului aku menikah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk paha Jongin.

"Iya, aku sangat terkejut saat menerima undangan pernikahan Jongin hyung. Kau tak pernah terdengar memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang tapi tiba-tiba seperti ini aku benar-benar masih tak percaya." Timpal Taeyong adik tingkat Jongin di fakultas yang kebetulan juga teman dekatnya. "Dan, calon suamimu tampan sekali hyung. Aku sudah melihat foto prewedding kalian tadi." Oceh Taeyong.

Jongin merasa wajahnya memanas ketika Taeyong mengatakan 'foto prewedding kalian'. Foto prewedding itu di ambil dengan penuh kesabaran oleh Jongin karena tentu saja selama proses pengambilan gambar Oh-mesum-Sehun itu terus mencuri-curi kesempatan.

"Hyung, kapan-kapan ajarkan aku jurusmu itu. Aku juga ingin sepertimu." Ucap Taeyong lagi yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Heh, bocah baru saja masuk kuliah sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Omel Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin terkikik geli. "Jongin-ah, nanti jika kau melempar buket bunga ini lemparkan ke arahku ya. Aku juga ingin cepat menikah dengan Zitao." Ujar Baekhyun yang kini gantian membuat Taeyong mendengus.

"Kau pun sama saja!" kata Taeyong. "Hei, tapi kan aku lebih tua darimu." Protes Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah. Jongin terkekeh, tapi dia langsung terdiam begitu teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tak mengundang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kan?" Tanya Jongin tajam pada Baekhyun membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek mendengus.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku teman macam apa." Balas Baekhyun ikut-ikutan kesal mengingat dua mahluk menyebalkan itu.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ya… Baekhyun mungkin memang menyebalkan karena terkadang bisa sangat cerewet tapi Jongin tau Baekhyun bukan lah orang yang bermulut besar. kJadi pemuda itu tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Terima kasih." Lirih Jongin.

"Hei, hyung berhentilah bisik-bisik kalian mengacuhkan ku!" protes Taeyong kepada Baekyun dan Jongin membuat Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka terkekeh.

"Adik kecilku mau ku peluk juga?" seru Jongin sembari memeluk Taeyong di ikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau harus bahagia hyung." Bisik Taeyong yang di angguki Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Ya, kau harus bahagia. Jika Sehun macam-macam padamu kau bisa bilang padaku. Akan ku keluarkan hapkido ku untuk menghajarnya." Timpal Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin ingin terkekeh sekaligus menangis, Jongin tak menyangka begitu banyak cinta yang orang-orang berikan untuknya.  
"Terima kasih, aku menyayangi kalian." Dan Hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa Jongin keluarkan untuk membalas cinta mereka.

"Ehmm… Jongin, kita perlu siap-siap." Ucap seseorang dari depan pintu membuat Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Taeyong melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ayah…" gumam Jongin saat melihat Jongwoon. "Kami pamit Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun sembari di ikuti Taeyong keluar dari ruangan.

Jongwoon tersenyum teduh sembari mengulurkan tangan, Jongin meraih tangan ayahnya. Mendadak saja jantungnya berdegup kencang sebentar lagi pemberkatan dan artinya dia akan menjadi istri sah Oh Sehun.

Di tambah lagi sejak keluar dari ruangan ini dan menuju tempat pemberkatan mata Jongin sudah menangkap objek-objek seperti karangan bunga dengan ucapan selamat juga foto prewedding dirinya dan Sehun yang berada dalam bingkai foto berbagi ukuran. Membuat wajah Jongin lagi-lagi rasanya makin panas, Jongin benci mengakui ini tapi memang di foto prewedding mereka tubuh Jongin terlihat jauh lebih kecil di banding Sehun.

Yah, sepertinya orang-orang memang benar kali ini…

Jongin menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tidak tenang, dia ingin pingsan saja sekarang. Jongin merutuki dirinya dan kecerobohannya lagi, seandainya… Ya, seandainya…

Haruskah Jongin kabur sekarang? Lalu mengasingkan diri di pulau terpencil? Gila! Jongin tidak segila itu.

Jongwoon yang melihat putranya terlihat gugup menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih erat sembari berjalan bersama, Jongin bertambah gugup saat memasuki altar dan orang-orang menatapnya. Ada beberapa orang yang Jongin kenal di sini. Namun, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke untuk memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak hadir ke pernikahannya.

Begitu tak menemukan kedua batang hidung manusia itu Jongin bernafas lega, pernikahannya yang di gelar memang tak terlalu ramai karena memang hanya mengundang orang-orang tertentu saja.

Lagipula, pernikahan ini di adakan tepat saat Sehun libur sekolah dan hanya teman dekat Sehun juga yang datang. Sehun sendiri tak keberatan dengan ini pesta yang bersifat pribadi seperti ini, Sehun pikir pernikahannya dengan Jongin akan lebih khidmat tanpa banyak tamu undangan.

"Jongin, ayah tau… Mungkin kau tak menginginkan ini…" ucap Jongwoon pelan. "Kau tau, terkadang kau harus menghadapi hal yang tak kau inginkan supaya semuanya jauh lebih baik. Ayah percaya padamu dan juga pada Sehun…" lanjut Ayahnya lagi yang membuat Jongin merasa lebih tenang.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sembari menatap ayahnya. "Terima kasih, yah…" lirih Jongin pasrah. Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah pendeta dan…

Hei, pria yang berdiri di sana itu benar-benar Sehun? Oh Sehun? Jongin memicingkan matanya tak percaya.

Apa benar-benar Sehun? Jongin memastikan pengelihatannya tidak salah tapi memang, pria itu Sehun.

Jongin masih tak percaya, dia baru melihatnya saat memasuki altar dan bocah cabul itu…

Dia sangat tampan, sangat sangat sangat tampan. Terlalu luar biasa dengan jas hitamnya yang menonjolkan dada bidang dan bahu lebar Sehun serta potongan rambutnya yang kini di potong cepak dan sepertinya di beri gel rambut sehingga memperlihatkan kening mulusnya. Jongin lagi-lagi mau tidak mau mengakuinya. Oh Sehun benar-benar seperti pria. Bukan bocah.

Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang saat melihat senyum laki-laki yang lebih muda. Sadarlah Jongin! Sadarlah! Jongin mendoktrin dirinya sendiri. Tapi, apalah daya sepertinya otak Jongin sudah mulai buntu.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, Jongin menatapnya dengan ragu. Tapi mengingat tak banyak yang bisa di lakukan Jongin akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

Jongwoon tersenyum dan melepaskan putranya kemudian berbalik badan untuk kembali ke kursi yang sudah di siapkan untuknya.

Upacara pemberkatan berjalan begitu lambat bagi Jongin. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang sangat antusias dengan semua ini, Jongin yang masih gugup mengatakan sumpah janji pernikahannya dengan sedikit banyak keraguan di hatinya. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati dan terdengar sangat mantap.

Membuat sebagian hati kecil Jongin entah kenapa merasa hangat. FYI, Jongin sekarang sudah jadi istri sah Sehun juga berarti. Hore!

"Sekarang kalian di izinkan mencium pasangan kalian." Ucap pendeta itu membuat rasa hangat di dada Jongin menghilang begitu saja dan berganti perasaan kesal begitu melihat Sehun menyeringai padanya.

"Apa?" ucap Jongin pelan sembari melangkah mundur perlahan saat Sehun mendekat padanya.

"Kau tak dengar? Atau kau mau langsung aku cium sekarang?" Goda Sehun sembari menampilkan smirk itu lagi.

"Ku pukul kau kalau mendekat." Desis Jongin yang tak membuat Sehun gentar, pemuda pucat itu kini malah menarik pinggang Jongin dan memeluknya erat.

Membuat Jongin memekik kaget sekaligus tamu pernikahan itu berseru heboh. Pipi Jongin memerah, membuat sehun terkekeh geli.

"Ayolah hanya sebuah kecupan, hmm?" tawar Sehun sembari menatap mata Jongin dalam, yang di tatap? Sudah, jangan tanya masih berjuang mempertahankan degup jantungnya yang semakin tak normal.

"Lepaskan aku dulu!" gumam Jongin lagi yang hanya di balas senyum nakal oleh Sehun.m

"Tidak mau, nanti kau lari." Ucapnya sembari mendekat lagi pada Jongin, membuat pipi Jongin semakin bersemu. "Baiklah bagaimana kalau kau yang menciumku saja?" lanjut Sehun dengan suara beratnya membuat Jongin mendadak merinding.

"Ke.. Kenapa harus aku?" Jongin menatap Sehun gugup sembari berusaha menelan ludahnya.

"Kau yang lebih tua, aku ingin menghormatimu. Lagipula hanya sebuah kecupan." Jawab Sehun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jongin.

Jongin terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak dan sepertinya memang bukan ide yang buruk. Jadi Jongin mengangguk pelan, daripada si cabul ini terus memeluknya seperti ini di tambah lagi tamu undangan yang sudah mulai berseru "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" membuat telinga Jongin rasanya panas.

"Baiklah hanya sebuah kecupan, awas jika kau macam-macam." Desis Jongin penuh ancaman kemudian sedikit berjinjit dengan menahan bahu Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum puas saat hyung manisnya itu akhirnya menyerah juga. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan lebih dari Jongin.

Jadi Sehun menunggu Jongin sembari memejamkan matanya dan tak berapa lama, Sehun meraskan hembusan nafas hangat beraroma mint dan strawberry mengenai permukaan kulit wajahnya, di susul dengan sentuhan lembut benda kenyal yang basah pada bibirnya. Itu bibir Jongin yang mengecupnya dengan pelan, membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam hati.

Sebuah kecupan manis yang membakar gairah Sehun, jadi saat Jongin menarik bibirnya menjauh Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan tangannya menahan kepala Jongin dengan gesit membuat mata Jongin membulat dengan bibir setengah terbuka hendak berteriak yang langsung di manfaatkan Sehun yang tanpa banyak bicara menggigit kecil bibir Jongin mulai dari bagian atas kemudian kebawah lalu melumatnya lagi hingga semakin basah.

Jongin menggeram merasakan Sehun menghisap bibirnya. Geraman Jongin sekarang lebih mirip dengan lenguhan-lenguhan aneh yang membuat tamu undangan semakin heboh.

Mata Jongin semakin membulat kala merasakan belaian di bagian pantat nya. Di susul dengan remasan yang makin membuat mata Jongin seolah ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Seriously, bocah cabul ini benar-benar berniat menggerayangiku di depan umum. Pekiknya dalam hati.

Jongin berusaha memberontak. Tapi Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sembari terus mengecupi serta melumat bibirnya seolah bocah itu tak ingin berhenti. Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun sebisanya karena… Damn! Oh Sehun itu benar-benar Good Kisser. Diam-diam Jongin bisa merasakan kalau pemuda pucat itu menyeringai puas. Sial! Harusnya Jongin tahu kalau Oh Sehun pasti akan mngerjainya seperti ini.

Hingga tak berapa lama, Jongin mulai merasakan dadanya sesak jadi dia mulai memukul-mukul bahu Sehun sehingga pemuda yang mengkungkung nya itu mulai melepaskan pelukan.

Jongin menatap Sehun tajam dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bibirnya membengkak dan lebih dari itu, Jongin benar-benar malu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang di tatap menyeringai lalu tanpa persiapan apa-apa juga tiba-tiba Sehun langsung menggendong Jongin ala pengantin baru membuat Jongin kembali terkejut.

"Oh Sehun!" pekiknya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah yang hanya di hadiahi kekehan oleh Sehun. Aisshh! Bocah ini benar-benar berniat mempermalukannya atau apa! Geram Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum puas sembari menggendong Jongin kemudian di kecupnya kening Jongin lembut membuat Jongin yang mulanya hendak meronta seketika membeku dengan Jantung berdebar kencang. Oh Sehun sukses membolak-balikan perasaannya hari ini.

Jongin tak tau sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang dan ahh… Sudahlah dia sudah tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk seperti ini.

Jadi yang laki-laki manis itu lakukan hanyalah pasrah berada dalam gendongan Sehun, sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu lelaki yang lebih muda kemudian memukul-mukul manja dada Sehun. Mirip Sekali dengan seorang bocah usia 8 tahun yang merajuk dan Sehun sendiri, pemuda itu terkekeh geli sembari mengecup puncak kepala Jongin.

.

.

Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun sepanjang pesta, pemuda itu masih kesal pada Sehun yang tadi mempermalukannya di depan tamu undangan.

Membuat Jongin di goda habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun, Taeyong, Zitao, Yixing dan beberapa orang lainnya begitu ia keluar dari altar. Jadi sekarang beginilah posisi mereka sekarang, Jongin menganggap Sehun tak ada padahal sedari tadi laki-laki yang lebih muda itu terus mencolek-colek pinggangnya.

"Kau marah ya? Kenapa manis sekali?" bisik Sehun membuat Jongin lagi-lagi harus menahan emosinya untuk tidak menghajar bocah itu.

"Istrikuu~ Nini kuu~" panggil Sehun lagi dengan suara mendayu-dayu seperti bicara dengan anak kucing membuat Jongin geli. Jongin masih mengacuhkannya. Tapi Sehun tak kehilangan akal.

"AH!" seru Jongin kaget saat tiba-tiba pantatnya di remas lagi oleh tangan jahil di sebelahnya. Bocah itu cengengesan dengan tangan masih berada di pantat Jongin.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa mau mu!" pekik Jongin kehabisan kesabaran sembari mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya. Tapi percuma saja pemuda itu mendekat lagi.

"Kau terus mengacuhkanku!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah merajuk yang menggelikan.

Jongin masih tak ingin berurusan dengan bocah ini kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun menyumbangkan lagu milik Ed Sheeran yang berjudul Thingking Out Loud di pernikahannya ini, Baekhyun terlihat melambaikan tangan padanya dan tersenyum sembari menyanyi.

"Lihat kan, kau mengacuhkan suami mu dan sibuk melihat orang lain." Sehun menggerutu di sebelahnya, Jongin meliriknya dan berdecak "Diamlah, aku sedang menikmati lagunya." Balas Jongin karena sumpah demi apapun, selain mesum Jongin baru tau kalau Sehun bisa jadi sangat cerewet seperti ini.

"And, darling, I will be loving you 'till we're 70… And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23… And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways… Maybe just the touch of a hand… Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day…"

Jongin ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut membuat Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya diam-diam tersenyum sembari terus menatap Jongin yang terlihat begitu manis.

Tak berapa lama Jongin sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah samping dan saat itu juga tatapan matanya dan Sehun bertemu.

Membuat keduanya tiba-tiba langsung bersemu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain karena salah tingkah. "Kau… Kau manis sekali hyung, apalagi dengan flower crown itu." Ucap Sehun malu-malu karena mendadak saja dia begitu gugup.

Jongin melirik Sehun kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ah, Oh Sehun bisa malu juga ternyata. Begitu pikir Jongin, "Terima kasih." Bisik Jongin pelan. Yah, mungkin taka da salahnya membalah pujian anak ini. "Kau juga, tampan…" lanjut Jongin dengan pipi memerah. Ini hanya karena gugup. Sungguh!

Dan pujian Jongin itu membuat Sehun tersenyum, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke Jongin dan mengacak rambut Jongin. "Terima kasih kembali." Seru Sehun senang.

Jongin sendiri hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena tidak ingin terus-terus terjebak pada atmosphere aneh yang mendadak saja tercipta di antara dia dan Sehun.

Jadi Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepanggung dan seketika itu juga matanya memicing melihat siapa saja orang yang ada di panggung tersebut. Kalau tidak salah lihat, itu Chanyeol. Jika benar pria yang tengah memainkan gitar tersebut adalah Chanyeol maka… itu artinya mereka EXO yang waktu itu di Vivapolo? Hell, siapa yang mengundang mereka kemari?

Baekhyun sudah bilang kalau dia tak mengundang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Lalu siapa? Apa ibunya? Shit, Jongin baru saja ingat ibunya kan kenal dekat dengan Kyungsoo jadi kemungkinan berarti ibunya? Tapi kan Jongin sudah membuang undangan yang ibunya titipkan untuk Kyungsoo kala itu.

Mendadak saja pikiran Jongin di penuhi begitu banyak pertanyaan. Dia bahkan sampai tak memperhatikan kalau EXO sudah memulai pertunjukan mereka dengan membawakan lagu lawas milik Westlife yang judulnya Nothing Gonna Change My Love For You yang membuat sebagian besar tamu ikut menyanyi.

Jongin hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"Nothing's gonna change my love for you… You thought to know by now how much I love you… One thing you can be sure of… I'll never ask for more than your love…"

Sehun benar-benar menghayati lagu itu dan ya benar, dia tak akan meminta lebih pada Jongin karena bagi Sehun semua ini lebih dari cukup. Sehun mencintai Jongin hyungnya yang seperti ini.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke Jongin, Sehun mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat tegang sembari memandangi band yang tengah tampil di atas panggung tersebut.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Sehun penasaran membuat Jongin langsung tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun, Jongin menggeleng cepat "Tidak…" bantah Jongin.

"Kau kenal mereka? Siapa yang mengundang mereka kemari?" tanya Jongin kemudian. Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kau tahu bassist nya yang itu dia itu kakak sepupuku." Ucap Sehun sembari menunjuk pria yang ada di samping Chanyeol, Jongin mengingat-ingat kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan.

"Dan yang di belakang itu, drummernya dia Kris hyung, dia teman dekatku dan Luhan hyung saat masih di China. Luhan hyung itu sepupu ku yang merupakan bassist tadi." Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Jongin mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasan Sehun kemudian matanya langsung memicing. "Oh! Jadi kau ya yang mengundang mereka kemari?" cecar Jongin sembari menatap Sehun tajam.

Mata Sehun membulat melihat tatapan horror Jongin padanya, "Apa? Bukan aku! Ibuku yang mengundangnya!" seru Sehun, mata Jongin masih melirik Sehun tajam sembari meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" seru Jongin kesal, Sehun mendengus. "Kau bilang kau tak ingin berurusan dengan apapun yang menyangkut pernikahan kita…"

Pernyataan Sehun mendadak terasa menohok dirinya, Sehun seolah-olah tengah mengatakan, "Kau bahkan tak peduli dengan pernikahan ini. Kenapa aku harus bicara padamu?" Entah kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya.

"Ibu pikir karena Luhan hyung sedang ada di Korea maka dari itu tidak ada salahnya mengundang dia. Lagi pula aku juga tak tahu jika dia akan mengajak band nya." Sehun melanjutkan penjelasannya yang hanya di angguki lemah oleh Jongin. Moodnya mendadak saja buruk.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja ingin menangis. Melihat Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya pada malam itu, pada pengkhianatan Kyungsoo, pada perasaan bersalahnya karena Jongin sudah bersikap begitu egois.

"Hey, kenapa minta maaf? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat Jonginnya mendadak lesu, dia hendak mengelus kepala Jongin lagi tapi pemuda itu sudah terlebih dulu menepisnya dan membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Gumam Jongin lagi yang tentu saja di anggap angin lalu oleh Sehun karena laki-laki pucat itu kembali mendekatinya.

"Ada yang salah denganmu, Jongin." Ucap Sehun sembari berusaha menatap Jongin yang terus menghindarinya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari Sehun dan matanya membola ketika tiba-tiba saja tatapannya bertemu dengan Seseorang yang kini tengah melangkah mendekatinya. Do Kyungsoo. Orang yang paling Jongin tidak ingin temui untuk saat ini, besok, atau mungkin sampai kapanpun.

"Selamat untuk hari pernikahanmu, Jong. Aku ikut bahagia." Ucap laki-laki mungil bermata bulat tersebut dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

Mood Jongin semakin hancur saja melihat Kyungsoo disini. "Datang ke pernikahan seorang sahabat yang kau khianati dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa dengan memasang wajah polosmu, aku benar-benar tak menyangka." Desis Jongin tajam.

Sehun yang merasakan aura mencekam di antara dua pemuda itu kini lebih memilih menyingkir dulu sembari memperhatikan keduanya. Sehun ingat pria bermata bulat itu, dia yang kala itu pergi dengan Jongin juga Baekhyun. Lalu ada apa dengan keduanya sekarang. Pikir Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku datang kesini karena ibumu menghubungiku, dia menanyakan apa aku sudah dapat undangan pernikanmu. Apa kau memang sengaja membuang undangan untukku? Ah, untung saja ibumu menghubungiku. Jadi aku datang untuk menghormati permintaan beliau." Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah dingin.

Jongin benar-benar muak mendengar suaranya, tangan Jongin bahkan sudah terkepal erat saking geramnya. "Kalau begitu pergilah! Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Tak ada, hanya menyapamu. Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Semoga berbahagia… Nyonya Oh." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin terus memperhatikan punggung sempit Kyungsoo sampa pada akhirnya sebuah lengan merangkul pinggang lelaki itu yang tak lain lengan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Mood Jongin sukses hancur se-hancur-hancurnya lagi kali ini, Sehun yang melihat itu langsung saja berinisiatif menghampiri Jongin lagi. Sehun tak tahu ada apa, tapi pemuda itu tahu kalau pertemuan tadi bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Jongin hyung…" bisik Sehun sembari menyentuh bahu Jongin yang merunduk, Jongin lagi-lagi menepisnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, hun. Menjauhlah dulu aku butuh waktu sendiri." Gumam Jongin dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Membuat Sehun semakin khawatir, Sehun mencoba mendekatinya lagi namun yang di dapatkannya hanyalah penolakan Jongin.

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara Jongin langsung saja berlari meninggalkannya, pemuda itu pergi keluar ruangan dan pergi entah kemana, membuat Sehun bertambah resah. Sehun rasanya ingin langsung mengejar Jongin, tapi melihat penolakan Jongin tadi Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Kini dia hanya menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan kosong dan berharap semoga Jongin hyungnya cepat kembali.

.

.

Sehun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, dia menatap cemas pada pintu, lalu pada jamnya lagi, lalu pada pintu lagi, dan begitu seterusnya. Ini sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu dan Jongin belum kembali.

Sehun takut pemuda ceroboh itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, apakah Sehun harus mencarinya? Tapi, tadi Jongin bilang dia ingin sendiri. Sehun takut jika membuat mood hyung kesayangannya itu semakin buruk karena dirinya.

Lalu apakah Sehun harus menunggu disini? Duduk manis sembari menunggu Jongin kembali, bagaimana jika Jongin tak kembali?

Sehun dilemma. Sehun panik. Kegelisahannya karena memikirkan Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ahh! Persetan dengan penolakan. Keadaan Jongin jauh lebih penting dari semua ini. Sehun tak perlu pikir panjang lagi jadi dia langsung berjalan dengan terburu-buru menerobos tamu yang ada, mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka karena pikirannya saat ini hanya terfokus pada Jongin.

"Permisi, pak apa kau melihat pasanganku berlari keluar ruangan ini?" tanya Sehun pada security sembari menunjuk foto prewedding Jongin.

Security itu terlihat berpikir sesaat kemudian mengangguk cepat, "Ya, tadi ku lihat dia berlari ke arah toilet." Jawab security itu membuat Sehun sedikit lega. "Terima kasih, pak." Balas Sehun cepat kemudian langsung berlari ke toilet dengan terburu-buru.

Benar saja, sesampainya di toilet yang terlihat sepi itu samar-samar Sehun mendengar isak tangis seseorang. Sehun melangkah perlahan dan melihat ke dalam toilet dengan hati-hati. Mata Sehun memicing melihat Jongin menangis terisak-isak.

"Jongin… Jongin hyung…" panggil Sehun sembari menyentuh bahu Jongin membuat lelaki yang lebih tua langsung berbalik badan dan memeluk Sehun erat. Membuat Sehun cukup terkejut.

Jongin merasa dirinya hancur lagi seperti malam itu. Saat ini dia sangat butuh sandaran, di peluknya Sehun erat-erat kemudian Jongin terisak di dada pemuda itu.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah ku lakukan pada Kyungsoo sehingga membuat dia begitu tega melakukan ini padaku hun. Dia sudah ku anggap kakak ku… tapi dia tega seperti ini padaku…" Isak Jongin sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Ah, Sehun jadi teringat pada Kyungsoo. Jadi selama ini dia yang di sebut Jongin sebagai pengkhianat. Sehun sekarang tahu.

Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya, membiarkan Jongin menangis sepuasnya di pelukan Sehun. Sehun tak keberatan sekali walaupun jasnya harus basah.

Melihat Jongin menangis di pelukannya membuat Sehun merasa Jongin percaya padanya dan Sehun senang akan hal itu. Hati Sehun rasanya hangat.

Tapi satu hal yang Sehun pastikan setelah semua ini ialah, Jongin itu benar-benar rapuh. Terlepas dari segala tingkah anehnya Jongin itu mudah hancur dan Sehun berjanji, Sehun tak akan biarkan orang yang dia cintai ini hancur lagi, tidak akan Sehun biarkan Jongin menangis lagi karena Kyungsoo atau siapapun.

.

.

Finally saya nepatin janji saya buat bikin sequelnya Pervert Scandal walaupun udah jauh banget dari waktu yang saya janjikan. Dan saya harap kalian menikmatinya. Buat yang belum baca Vol. 1 bisa langsung lihat di akun saya aja. Oh ya, buat subjudul 'Darling, You Left Something at My Place' memang saya ambil dari salah satu ff drarry favorit jadi yah memang sama karena menurut saya cocok sama ff ini, tapi tenang aja buat cerita beda kok.

Mind to Review? 


End file.
